


Por Engano.

by takkano



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Esportes, M/M, Romantico, comedia
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 10:38:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10305038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takkano/pseuds/takkano
Summary: Achei que tinha que escolher o melhor para mim, mas o melhor para mim é você!!!





	

Ushijima Wakatoshi

Nunca fui do tipo que dava alguma atenção especial a ninguém, nem mesmo as garotas, e olha que haviam muitas; principalmente ao meu dispor. Elas gritavam, pulavam, faziam as coisas mais absurdas possíveis para chamar a minha atenção, e, mesmo assim, eu nem ligava. Acho que não tinha tempo, vôlei era tudo para mim naquele momento.

Até que eu a vi.

Ela parecia ter uma presença marcante. Sei lá, só diferente das outras, parecia ser mais forte, mais determinada, esbanjava confiança; até no modo de andar.

Quando a equipe de Karasuno passou nos encarando, eu os ignorei. Me foquei apenas na sua bela gerente. As três eram bem interessantes, mas a mais alta foi a que mais me atraiu. Foi também a única que me olhou, além dos caras. Um olhar firme com aquela chama desafiadora, coisa que não havia visto em nenhuma das garotas que me observava durante as competições.

***

— Suga-san, viu só como aquele cara enorme ficou te encarando? - Hitoka tremia com o olhar intenso que Ushijima sustentava.

Suga deu uma breve olhada em direção ao time de Shiratorizawa que já estava bem distante, mesmo assim pode ver que Ushijima continuava a olhá-los.

— Né… ele deve estar ansioso para nos enfrentar . - Suga apenas sorriu tentando acalmar Hitoka que permanecia apavorada.

— Sério? Porque parecia que ele estava olhando diretamente para você, Suga-san. - Kyoko comentou recebendo um aceno positivo de Hitoka.

— Eh, sério? - Suga olhou novamente na direção de Ushijima vendo que ele não tirava os olhos dele. - Que medo!! - sorriu meio sem graça. Desde quando passou a ser alvo de preocupações de jogadores do nível de Ushijima?

Kyoko e Hitoka foram preparar mais tônico para o time deixando Suga sozinho analisando mais alternativas de jogadas para o time. Mesmo enquanto desenhava, Suga percebeu a aproximação de Ushijima, mas continuou como se não o tivesse visto. O homem enorme se sentou bem ao seu lado. Seus ombros quase se tocavam, e Suga reparou que Ushijima estava super nervoso.

— É… é… é para você! - com um gesto extremamente mecânico ele ofereceu uma rosa a Suga.

O levantador de Karasuno pegou a flor com um sorriso meio constrangido e continuou desenhando. Talvez se continuasse a ignorá-lo ele iria embora.

— Adoro essa marca no seu rosto, é muito bonita e sexy. - Ushijima indicou no próprio rosto a pinta que Suga tinha embaixo do olho direito.

Suga levou um choque com aquele estranho elogio. “Mas que merda está acontecendo aqui afinal?”, ele pensou. Continuou ignorando o rapaz ao lado. Aquilo já estava ficando estranho demais.

— Tenho o hábito de sentar atrás da máquina de doces que fica no outro pátio do ginásio, depois da última partida. - então depois dessa “indireta” Ushijima se levantou e correu para alcançar seu time que já saia em direção aos alojamentos.

— Oe, oe, o que o playboy de Tokyo quer com o nosso lev… - Tanaka vinha junto a Nishinoya a todo vapor depois de ver Ushijima deixar Suga sozinho. Viu a flor sobre a prancheta de Sugawara e ficou vermelho. – Ei o Ushijima te deu uma rosa? ELE ESTAVA FLERTANDO COM VOCÊ???? MALDITO!!!

— ALÉM DAS NOSSAS QUERIDAS GERENTES AGORA VÃO QUERER DAR EM CIMA DO NOSSO LEVANTADOR FOFO? - Nishinoya ficou gritando furioso atraindo a atenção de mais gente que o necessário, mas logo levou um tapa de Suga pelo “fofo”.

— Ehh, sério? Ele deu em cima de você, Suga-san? - Hinata e o resto do time agora cercavam Sugawara, todos muito curiosos.

— Nã… não, claro que não! - Suga olhou para Kyoko que fez um sinal de positivo a ele. – Ele apenas queria que eu desse essa rosa para a Kyoko-chan.

— Gwyaaaa!!!! Maldito playboy!!! - Tanaka e Nishinoya gritaram em chamas fazendo gestos violentos no ar simulando a morte de Ushijima. – Não vamos deixar aquele imbecil chegar perto da nossa linda gerente.

Logo os ânimos foram se acalmando e todos voltaram aos treinos.

Quando o último jogo da noite terminou, Suga já se encontrava pensativo escorado na tal máquina de doces que Ushijima mencionou. Um vento muito forte soprava ali e o céu estava totalmente encoberto. O levantador de Karasuno mantinha os olhos fechados. Pensava melhor assim. O que diria a Ushijima? Que ele havia se enganado, que ele na verdade era um garoto? Que droga de cabeça tinha o atacante de Shiratorizawa para pensar que ele era uma garota? Pensando bem nunca houve nenhum comentário de um possível romance envolvendo o atacante antes. Será possível que ele gostava mesmo de homens? Bem de uma coisa Suga tinha certeza sobre si mesmo; ele não gostava.

Seu último suspiro foi interrompido brutalmente pelos lábios gelados de Ushijima. Um forte aroma de hortelã invadiu seu olfato, e sua boca foi lentamente violada pela língua quente do atacante adversário. Seus lábios só foram libertos para logo em seguida um leve gemido escapar por eles. É que agora a língua do atacante descia lasciva por seu pescoço. Ao chegar ao ombro, Ushijima puxou a manga da blusa de Suga para logo depois o morder de uma forma violenta.

Ushijima sabia que a “garota” estava tentando afastá-lo a todo custo, era absurdamente forte, mas, “ela” parecia chocada demais para impedi-lo de prosseguir com os toques. Prendeu seus pulsos na parede e forçou seu corpo contra o “dela”.

E então o choque.

Sentiu uma coisa roçar em sua coxa. Uma coisa que definitivamente não deveria estar ali. Se afastou em uma velocidade incrível e, pela primeira vez, olhou nos olhos da pessoa a sua frente. Agora era Ushijima quem parecia chocado demais para dizer algo.

— Nã… não! Por favor… diga que não cometi um erro estúpido desses. - o atacante foi ao chão. Sua voz falhou nas última sílabas pronunciadas; parecia querer chorar.

— Eu sabia! - Suga falou pela primeira vez. – Você me confundiu com uma garota, certo?

Ushijima travou. A voz. Se tivesse ouvido aquela voz antes não teria se enganado assim. O garoto tinha uma voz suave e gentil, mas sem dúvida alguma muito masculina. Socou o chão com raiva.

— Mas que droga! Por que não me disse nada antes?

— MAS QUE DROGA DIGO EU!! - Suga ficou furioso. – Quem você pensa que é para chegar e já ir pegando uma pessoa assim, desse jeito tão rude?

— EU PENSEI QUE VOCÊ ERA UMA GAROTA!

— E VOCÊ ACHA QUE PODE CHEGAR ASSIM EM UMA GAROTA? COMO SE ELA FOSSE UMA QUALQUER? CONVERSE PRIMEIRO! NÃO É A TOA QUE NENHUMA DELAS SE APROXIMA DE VOCÊ!!

Os olhos de Ushijima se encheram de lágrimas. Ele tinha toda a razão. Se tivesse feito aquilo com uma garota poderia mesmo até estar preso agora. Como pode ser tão imprudente assim.

— Me desculpe!! Eu agi feito um idiota. - Ushijima bateu a cabeça no chão várias vezes se desculpando com Suga. – Eu não sou assim, é que eu disse que teria coragem de chegar na sua gerente e perguntei como ela era, então me disseram que era a garota gentil e bonita que tinha uma pinta no rosto. - Ushijima olhou para o rosto de Suga – e você estava sempre sorrindo, parecia realmente gentil, tem a pinta e … - Ushijima corou.

— Que droga você vem me observando faz um tempo e nunca reparou que eu era homem? Francamente…

Suga ofereceu a mão para ajudar Ushijima a se levantar. O atacante aceitou envergonhado.

— Eu sou Sugawara Koushi, 3º anista e levantador reserva de Karasuno. Prazer em conhecê-lo Ushijima- san!

— Ah, é acho que todo mundo já me conhece. Mas não sabia o seu nome e nem sabia que você era um levantador. Mas você é do terceiro ano, então porque é reserva?

— Kageyama tem se destacado mais, e eu não tenho as habilidades necessárias para atuar com a velocidade do Hinata… o baixinho!

Suga e Ushijira riram juntos do baixinho.

— Ah, que pena gostaria de ver você levantando.

Suga sorriu animado.

— Né! Quem sabe um dia.

Ficaram olhando um para o outro por um tempo. As palavras simplesmente pareciam ter sumido. Era como se não existissem mais. Ushijima foi o primeiro a quebrar o silencio.

— Vou parecer um idiota agora.

— Ah, por quê?

— Porque seus colegas de time me viram te dando a rosa e vão me zoar agora, sem falar nos meus colegas que vão saber que na verdade nunca fiquei com a gerente de Karasuno.

— Eu disse para os meus colegas que você deu a flor para que eu a entregasse para a Kyoko, nossa gerente.

— Sério? Poxa valeu mesmo!- Ushijima ficou envergonhado, então Suga o tinha ajudado mesmo antes dele fazer toda aquela merda com ele.

— Posso conversar com a Kyoko para ela dizer que vocês ficaram. - Suga disse meio desconsertado. Tirou a flor de dentro da bolsa. E posso dar a flor a ela… se você ainda quiser.

— Não, obrigado! - Ushijima pegou a flor da mão de Suga. – Vou dar para alguém que eu realmente goste, não vou mais agir sem pensar, prometo.

Ushijima fez uma reverência agradecendo novamente e foi embora. Suga ficou vendo o atacante se afastar até sumir de vista. Sentiu uma estranha sensação de estar perdendo algo importante.

***

Um mês depois começaram os jogos da primavera. Todo o time de Karasuno chegava novamente ao ginásio, mas agora era pra valer. Já era noite e o último jogo estava começando.

— Sério, ele falou mesmo com ela?

— Claro eu vi ele dando uma flor e um bilhete para ela.

— Finalmente o lerdo do Ushijima tomou coragem, ele disse que ficou o mês todo pensando se pedia ou não uma pessoa em namoro.

Aquela conversa quebrou o coração de Suga.

Disse a si mesmo que esqueceria todo aquele incidente com o atacante de Shiratorizawa.

Mas o nome dele estava em todo lugar. Cada revista, noticiário, ou mesmo nas conversas, tinha que ouvir seu nome; lembrar dos seus olhos verdes; sentir novamente o cheiro de hortelã.

Sentiu vontade de chorar. Então finalmente Ushijima havia encontrado aquele alguém que ele realmente goste. Suga correu para o vestiário precisava tomar um banho. Lavar toda aquela mágoa. Abriu o armário para pegar uma toalha e seu coração deu um salto.

Havia uma rosa e um bilhete em cima do seu uniforme.

“ Sabe, tenho a estranha mania, de depois do último jogo, me sentar atrás da máquina de doces que fica… ah, você sabe onde!”

Suga olhou para Kyoko que acabava de chegar com o time.

— O que foi, só dei uma ajuda a um colega que me pediu um favor. - Kyoko piscou para Suga que pegou a flor e saiu correndo noite afora.

Todo o time ficou vendo Suga deixar o vestiário chorando.

— Ushijima? - Tanaka perguntou intrigado?

— Então quer dizer que daquela vez ele e o Suga… - Nishinoya ficou rubro.

— GWYAAAA!!! VAMOS MATAR AQUELE MALDITO!!! - os dois gritaram levando alguns cascudos logo em seguida.

Suga correu o mais que pode.

Quando chegou no local que já conhecia, viu Ushijima encostado na máquina com os olhos fechados.

— Tem certeza que precisamos mesmo conversar primeiro? - Ushijima perguntou ainda sem olhar para Suga, que simplesmente colou seus lábios gelados aos dele.


End file.
